Mother's Day Pt. 1
by Patrick Moore
Summary: Egon's mother comes for a visit.


MOTHER'S DAY

A Extreme Ghostbusters Fan Fic

By

Patrick Moore

CMoore1703@aol.com

Extreme Ghostbusters is a trademark of Columbia/Tri-Star.

Egon was cleaning up the firehouse for no reason at all that Saturday morning. He began sweeping up the dirt on the floor, washing the dishes, and doing the laundry. Janine came upstairs to see what was going on.

"When did you start being a neat freak, Egon?" Said Janine.

"When I found out who was coming for a visit," said Egon, as he finished washing the dishes.

"It can't be Peter, Ray, or Winston," said Janine. They were here on Thanksgiving when you and kids helped them fight that thing that made plane and boats vanish."

"It's my mother," said Egon. "She wants to find out how I'm doing training the new Ghostbuters."

"The kids won't be in until noon."

"I have to borrow the Ecto-1 to pick her up from the airport."

"Why don't you use my car to pick her up."

"Thanks, Janine," Egon said, as he kissed Janine on the cheek and left.

"It was about time he kissed me," Janine said, as she touches the cheek where Egon kissed her.

********

The Ghostbusters were riding in the Ecto-1 trying to find a ghost that was wrecking a public library.

"Why would a ghost be in a library, trying to destroy it?" said Kylie.

"Maybe it can't read," said Eduardo. "You know that ghost don't read anything, except for the comic books only to look at the pictures."

"That has got to be the most stupidest reason you ever thought of, Eduardo," said Garrett. "For once think of a better reason for a ghost to start wrecking bookstores and libraries all over New York City. Maybe, it hates books.

"Or, it's looking for something in a book," said Roland. "Maybe Egon has the answer when we return to the firehouse."

"Roland's right," said Kylie,"maybe Egon does have the answers to this mystery."

The Ghostbusters drove straight back to the firehouse.

*******

Egon is driving in Janine's pink car to pick up his mother from the airport. He began to park the car, when he saw his mother waving at him at the front entrance.

"I thought your were driving in the Ecto-1 to pick me up, not in Janine's car?" said Ms. Spengler, as she got in the car.

"The Ghostbusters are using it to bust a ghost, Mom," said Egon.

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine."

"When are you and Janine going to tie the knot, so I can have some grandchildren?"

"Me and Janine haven't thought of marriage just yet, but I want to tell her about that personally."

"Then you'll tell me?"

"Yes, Mom, I will."

*******

The Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse only to find that Egon wasn't there. Janine is sitting in her desk as she saw the Ecto-1 drive into the firehouse.

"Where's Egon, Janine?" said Roland.

"He went to pick up his mother from the airport," said Janine.

"We need Egon to find out what kind of ghost that destroys books for a living," said Kylie.

"While he's at it, maybe he can help me find the jellybeans that I was going to give to my nephew," said Eduardo.

"Wasn't Slimer eating some jellybeans yesterday?" said Kylie.

"And weren't they in Edurado's jacket pocket?" said Garrett.

"If Slimeball did eat those jellybeans, I'm gonna kill him," said an angry Eduardo.

"Slimer is already dead, Eduardo," said Roland.

"Then I'll kick the slime out of him then."

Just then, Egon and his mother drove into the firehouse.

"How is everyone?" said Egon.

"Egon, we need you to help," said Kylie. "There's this ghost that's destroying books left and right, and we need you to find out what kind of ghost we're fighting here, and how to stop it."

"What does this spirit look like?" said Egon.

"It looks like Godzilla with wings," said Eduardo. "But, it has a snake tail instead of legs."

"I think we're dealing with a Comacho," said Egon.

"You mean the boxer?" said Eduardo.

Egon ignore Eduardo and explained to the team. "Comachos are half bird and half serpent. They were sent by the Aztec gods to protect their people from enemy soldiers and their treasures from thieves."

"Why would one of those things attack bookstores and libraries?" said Kylie.

"It's rumored that one of the treasures was a book from the Aztec gods," continued Egon. "And if we don't find that book, the Comacho will turn New York into a recycling center looking for it."

"The main library hasn't been struck yet, so that will be its next target," said Garrett.

"I'm going too," said Ms. Spengler.

"Mom, it's dangerous," said a worried Egon.

"I've handled ghosts before, Son. Remember when you had that cold, and I helped you save the original Ghostbusters from that haunted theme park, Ghostland?"

"Okay Mom, you can help." Egon went into a locker and took out a spare proton pack, and gave it to his mother. "Do you know how to work one of these?"

"I sure can. If I can work the old version I can work the new."

"Are we ready to go or not?" Said Eduardo.

"We sure are, Pepe," said Ms. Spengler.

"That's Eduardo," Eduardo corrected.

"He's a scientist," Kylie said, as she gives a smurk to Ms. Spengler.

The Ghostbusters and Ms. Spengler went into the Ecto-1, as Egon stopped them.

"I want to come too, Mom," said Egon.

"Come on in, Son," said Ms. Spengler, as Egon entered the Ecto-1.

"Don't you like these Mother and Son togetherness trips?" said Garrett.

So the Ghostbusters and Ms. Spengler went to fight the Comacho.

To Be Continued...


End file.
